


A Pharaoh's Power

by Sharo



Series: Shorts and Prompts [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, October Prompt, Scar's magical crystals, mummification bondage-mentioned, new minigame, no consent asked or given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: There's a new game at Target, and everyone is invited. Correction--everyone is already here.
Series: Shorts and Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Pharaoh's Power

Cubfan rolled the gold ingots between his fingers, the metal warm with his body heat, and contemplated his last two crystals. It had been a stroke of luck, and taking unfair advantage of his friend’s dyslexia during a late night build, but he had to say he loved the result. His new minigame was almost complete, and then there would just be the playthrough.

He had even saved everyone the bother of signing up, instead simply bringing them to the game himself.

Finally warm enough, he pressed the soft gold ingots into coin shapes, and pressed them gently against the pale eyelids of the body laid across the sandstone slabs. The cotton wraps held them in place as he finished wrapping the head. He patted the light blue Stasis Crystal peeking out between the crossed wrists, still warm in the cool temple.

“Almost ready. Let’s get you into place and then the game can begin.”

He lifted the mummified Hermit easily, carrying them over to the waiting sarcophagus, adorned with redstone and a ravager head. Set carefully inside, he double-checked the placement of the sticky piston, making sure that it would be in place to pull the stasis crystal free when it was time. And then the top was closed, and his players were in place.

Cub walked back to the temple entrance, sealing it up and storing the extra blocks. A practiced ender pearl throw brought him to his throne at the top of the room, looking out at the twenty-plus decorated sarcophagi under the arches. Each had their own personal touches; quartz and prismarine for Impulse, iron blocks and redstone torches for Mumbo, honey blocks and a bee head for Xisuma, coarse dirt and Vex magic for Scar. He hoped they appreciated the thought he’d placed into each area of totems and offerings.

Once they’d gotten free, of course.

He rubbed the purple gem in the center of his chest. The Ancient Sorcerers Magical Crystal was humming now, nearly ready. The purple crystal glowed as he leaned forward, projecting his voice to the captive audience. Redstone fired around the temple along with the scrape of sandstone. Within ticks the sound of muffled yells and confusion followed.

“Thank you all for joining the newest game of Target. Your goal is to escape your sarcophagus and break the pharaoh's curse to reopen the pyramid.

“Welcome, to ‘Rise of the Mummies’.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cub - pyramid - mummies
> 
> Reposted, because I'm a derp and used the wrong format.   
> Thank you to everyone who had already commented, and to Ingoma who encouraged me to post these separately as they deserved.


End file.
